A pawn in love
by Derpystar10
Summary: You, Ito Kashitaro, Amatsuki and your friend go to an amusement park together. Little did you know that you and Kashi were part of a plan... Ito Kashitaro x Reader


**A/N: Hi this is my second story and it's for Ito Kashitaro fans including Joey. Be sure to review!**

(Y/n) was especially excited. That day, she was going to hang out with her friends at the amusement park! Amatsuki, (friend/name) and of course, her best friend, Ito Kashitaro. She had never been to an amusement park before. _I wonder what it looks like_ , she thought. She squealed at the thought of getting to sit on the rumored bumping cars and the haunted house.

"(Y/n)-chan! What took you so long!" (Friend/name) shouted, running towards her. (Y/n) smiled. She was really hungry from her excitement so she decided to eat a VERY hearty breakfast before meeting them. She didn't say that, though. She didn't want them-ESPECIALLY KASHI-to think she was a glutton. She didn't say anything, just ran ahead to the entrance. After they caught up with her, they 'split up'. Amatsuki and (Friend/name) walked in front. They had a secret plan to discuss, after all. That left (y/n) to Kashi, who was wearing his trademark fox mask. She sighed. "Kashi, you're such an idiot. You're wearing that in public?" Kashi took it off and grinned sheepishly. "Oops, I forgot to take it off..." (Y/n) sighed again. Kashi was such a klutz.

They reached the centre of the amusement park. (Friend/name) stared at the Ferris wheel in awe. "Amatsuki-san! It's a FERRIS WHEEL!"(yes she had never sat on one before) Amatsuki asked if she wanted to sit on it(hell yes) and off they went. However, (Friend/name) ran back to them and suggested,"Hey (y/n), you've never sat on a roller coaster before, right? There's one over there you could try!" Suddenly, she lowered her voice. "You'd better try it... Or I'll squeeze those unripe fruits of yours." With that, she cackled like a witch and ran off. (Y/n) had never disobeyed her friend before, so she didn't know if her threats were true. But she wasn't about to find out. After all, how hard can riding a roller coaster be? she thought brightly. That is, until she turned at looked at the massive structure that stood before her. And the large sign in front that clearly read, "Roller coaster tickets". She gulped. But she had to do it! It might look massive, but it could be easy! She looked at Kashi. "Say, do you want to ride that? Because I kind of...um, have to." Kashi looked at her in surprise. (Y/n) didn't know the danger and fear that came with that monster! Nevertheless, if she had to, he would most definitely support her. "Let's go, then."

It might have been just (y/n)'s imagination, but she could have SWORN Kashi had paled a little.

Just before they were called up, Kashi said,"(Y/n)-chan, no matter what happens, I will protect you." (Y/n) blushed. Okay fine, she like Kashi A LITTLE but he was her best friend! And what was WITH him? She just nodded in response.

Just then, they were called up. Together, the hopped into the roller coaster and strapped themselves in. With a loud whirr, the roller coaster lurched forward. (Y/n) could see a steep slope in front that was quickly getting nearer. And the fear in her stomach grew bigger. In that short moment of suspension before they went down, she shouted, "I regret this!"

Then everything went 'downhill'.

The roller coaster went up and down and shook up (y/n)'s insides. She didn't see why people found this enjoyable. She closed her eyes in an attempt to block everything out. But she felt something warm pressing against her. She forced her eyes open.

And was surprised to see Kashi hugging her, looking a little green himself. Kashi lifted his head up and their eyes met. (Y/n)'s heart melted. She had never seen Kashi so vulnerable.

Together, they screamed.

Meanwhile, on the slowly-moving Ferris wheel, (Friend/name) had her face pressed up on the window, drinking in the scenery. And of course, trying to spot Kashi and (y/n). "I wonder how those two scaredy-cats are doing," she said to Amatsuki. "Probably screaming," Amatsuki sniggered," though it won't be long before they find out we set them up."

Back to (y/n) and Kashi, they had just gotten off the roller coaster, and were panting heavily. Kashi especially, but he tried his best not to let it show. After all, he could never get the one he liked if he was weak. (Y/n) staggered around, trying to find her balance. Kashi immediately came to her rescue, putting her arm around his shoulders. "(Y/n)-chan, are you okay? You don't look well." "You're one to talk," she retorted in a weak voice. But upon seeing his worried expression, she exhaled. He was just too sweet to resist! She leaned forward and hugged him. Thankfully, her head was turned away so she couldn't see him blush. They walked back to the centre of the amusement park to find (friend/name) and Amatsuki.

However, after half an hour they were still nowhere to be found. (Y/n) was puzzled. A Ferris wheel ride shouldn't last for that long. "Maybe they ran off without telling us," she mused. "Yeah, Amatsuki tends to do that," Kashi agreed. Together, they explored the amusement park in hopes of meeting (friend/name) and Amatsuki around the corner. Of course, they had to enjoy themselves too! They bought cotton candy and ice cream and popcorn and all the carnival stuff like that. (Y/n) even won a stuffed alpaca from a game!

It seemed like slowly, the shy Kashi was warming up to her. She blushed at the thought of that.

It was almost dark by then, the sun was making its exit in the most spectacular manner, by weaving ribbons of orange and pink in the sky. (Y/n) and Kashi sat on a bench to watch the sunset together. Without thinking, she sighed and placed her head on Kashi's shoulder. She felt him stiffen for a moment, then relax. Kashi took her hand in his, making the shy (y/n) blush all over again. "K-Kashi! What are you doing?" she asked, slightly embarrassed. Kashi looked infinitely more sheepish than she did, of course. He shrugged, seeming to be tongue-tied. Just then, they heard someone behind them. "You two should kiss!" the person said. And boy, did that person sound familiar. Their moment broken, Joey and Kashi looked at each other suspiciously. They whipped their heads around.

Only to find an empty field. However, something weirder happened. They heard muffled screams from behind a tree. Someone's being kidnapped?! (Y/n) thought. They ran to the tree-

And found Amatsuki duct-taping (friend/name)'s mouth with red Elmo duct tape. "Amatsuki! (Friend/name)! What are you doing here?" Kashi was utterly confused. However, (y/n) was sharper. She had a hunch she knew exactly what happened. "(Friend/name)! Did you set this up? You trailed us here, didn't you?" (Friend/name), still duct-taped, could not reply. Amatsuki filled in for her. "Hahaha, (y/n)-chan, Kashi, you two lovebirds should really get together. And of course, over your fear of roller coasters." He winked at Kashi, whose eyes were darting all over the place. (Friend/name) pulled out the duct tape, wincing as she did so. "(Y/n), we kind of... Put a tracking device in your bag..." What?! How did they even get the device?! "Hey! It's not our fault! After all, Kashi likes you, (y/n)! And since you like him, I figured this would be a perfect opportunity! Besides, you hate scary things right? Kashi hates roller coasters too! You guys are a perfect match!"

(Friend/name) figured her speech was perfect, but one look at Kashi and (y/n) told her otherwise.

After nearly strangling (Friend/name) and Amastuki to death, (y/n) and Kashi strolled around the park, like a couple would do. "(Y/n)-chan, um, I want you to know that the next time we sit on a roller coaster, I will protect you. Definitely. I mean what I said just now," Kashi suddenly said. She was taken aback by his declaration. She ducked her head. "I like you Kashi... A lot. Especially when you do stuff like that," she confessed. Kashi blushed to the tips of his ears. "I like you too..."

Behind them, they heard a distant voice. "You two REALLY should kiss!"

And that was exactly what they did.


End file.
